1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, in particular, to an air bag module including a deployment door for covering a deployment opening through which the air bag is inflatable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some known air bag modules include an air bag which surrounds an inflator to provide the module with a soft or flexible external surface. It is known to position this "soft pack" type of air bag module inside a reaction canister. A deployment door is mounted on the reaction canister to cover the air bag and the inflator. The assembly of the door and the reaction canister with the module inside is then mounted in the vehicle seat. The door preferably has a Class A exterior surface to match the seat covering material. Upon actuation of the inflator, the inflating air bag pushes open the deployment door. The reaction canister directs the flow of inflation fluid into the air bag.
If a diffuser is incorporated in the soft pack module, the need for a reaction canister for directing the flow of inflation fluid is eliminated. The reaction canister can not be eliminated, however, if it is used to support the deployment door.